Star Wars: Salvation
by Jedi Master 75
Summary: The sequel to my first fanfic, Salvation picks up three years after the events of Revelation. The saga continues....
1. Prologue

Star Wars : Salvation

-Prologue-

It has been three years since the end of the Clone Wars and the Sith threat.

During these three years reconstruction of Coruscant has went under way and is nearly complete.

The Republic has been stronger in the last few months then it was during the war, clone development on Kamino has come to a halt and the surviving clones were sent to different parts of the galaxy to protect any evil that still exists.

Some clones have retired and began to live a fairly normal life and others have rebelled against the Republic to try to form the hopes of an Empire.

The Jedi have moved on from their great losses and a new council has been formed as many younger Jedi have gained their knighthood.

Obi-Wan Kenobi has just started to train the Skywalker twins as they seem to be strong in the force.

However in the shadows of the Republic the uprising of a cult has begun….

- The Sequel to Star Wars Revelation. Chapter I will be released Tuesday October 28th (a year after Revelations began)


	2. TOMB OF UNTOLD EVIL

-Chapter I- The Tomb of Untold Evil

A man with a tan robe sits in a dark room on a round stool. Across from him Yoda, a Jedi Master sat thinking.

"Master Kenobi heard of the Chancellor's arrival Dantooine I believe you have heard."

"No what has happened? Did he make it safely?" Yoda shook his hard as he sunk into a deeper thought.

"Not been heard of has Organa been. Days since his departure from Coruscant. In need of an investigation this is."

"Master Yoda, do you want me to travel to Dantooine to find out of his disappearance? In the Clone Wars Master Windu fought the Confederacy's droids. Is it possible that the same threat still exists?"

"Hard to believe this theory would be. Evil however surrounds the former Jedi Enclave. Not since the time of Revan has a Jedi trained there."

"Revan was one of the Sith Lords during the time of the Old Republic; it is not possible that such a threat then still exists today. The Sith are extinct after Palpatine was defeated, for three years the galaxy has been protected from the dark side."

"With me you shall walk. To the archives to research the presence of the dark side." The two got off of the stools and walked from the room into a newly redone hallway of the Jedi Temple. "Sith Lords of the Old Republic still leave their presence upon us today. They learned ways to convert their powers into an item."

Finally down a large flight of stairs a two floor library was located. They entered and noticed many Jedi were studying through the chamber. As they walked a Sullustan in a white robe walked toward the two. He bowed down and then began to speak in basic language.

"Good evening Jedi Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda. I wanted to ask a question about holocrons."

"Curious you have young Jedi Knight? A crystal in which a Jedi places data in. A holocron I once created to retain data from four-hundred years ago."

"Thank you master, my master wants me to research the purposes of holocrons and how to create one."

"Carry on young padawan." The Jedi ran back toward a shelve in the library. "Holocrons and amulets of Sith descent have been left revealing much of the past to further us in the future. Begin searching I recommend, depart to Dantooine you shall." Yoda walked out of the library and Obi-Wan walked toward a section of ancient holocrons from the Old Republic.

Obi-wan found one with Darth Revan's name written upon it. The figure of Darth Revan appeared from the holocron and it began to explain the importance of the caves on Dantooine.

"Upon my journeys I have encountered many ancient evils that have still yet to be put to their full use. However deep into the surface of the Enclave lies a true evil that is only said to be unleashed when the seven artifacts are placed on the remains of a body. The body is proven to have been a wielder of the dark side far before my time. I have found two artifacts during my travels retaining my true self in search of the Star Forge. I have hidden these items far from each other. I hope to once see this true evil, but it seems that the artifacts will never be searched for…."

Obi-Wan thought for a minute what this evil could be. Obviously Master Yoda knew of this evil, but has he bothered to look for it. Obi-Wan grabbed the holocron and threw it into his robe as he ran out of the library and toward the Jedi Temple's hanger.

On the planet of Dantooine….

In the destroyed Jedi Enclave a group of red robed men walked around searching for something. One of the men wore a white robe though and seemed to be leading these men somewhere. Finally they reached the center where a corrupted statue of a Jedi stood. The black robed man signaled the other six red robed men to do something. The others raised their in the direction of the statue and put their hands into a fist. The statue obliterated into nothing and a giant hole was left with a tomb sitting in it. The seven walked toward the hole and decided to jump down into it.

As they fell they found the room almost like a Sith lord's tomb on Korriban. The black robed man walked upto the white tomb that contained something or someone in it. He placed his hands on the tomb and began meditating.

"At last, the only one able to bring justice upon this corrupted world of Jedi…." Said the black robed man.

-Chapter II will in by the weekend, hope you enjoyed the opening to the sequel of Revelation. I apologize for the long timing, but i finally developed a decent plot and started having some time.


	3. FAR FROM DEATH

-Chapter II- Far from Death

Far from Coruscant a star ship flies into the atmosphere of Tatooine. It was the legendary Slave I, a ship that lays on its back while landing, entered into the desert region. Behind them two red and black colored starfighters chased it into the atmosphere shooting at the Slave I. Inside the cockpit of the Slave I two men sat pressing different controls. A red light flashed throughout the cockpit.

"Dammit, our engines are at minimum power, I don't think we will make it to Mos Eisley before we are burnt to the bone." Shouted a man in green mandalorian armor.

A man with a black hood and a mask covering his face continued pressing the controls.

"I agree, what shall we do Boba?"

"In the back is a small emergency ejection pod. But if we leave we won't be able to deliver the bounty to Jabba." Said Boba.

"I think our own lives are more important than the mercenaries' leader. We will find a different way to pay him back."

The two rushed back into a small pod. After little time Boba pressed a button on his wrist and it shot him and the hooded man out of the main starship and right into the desert sand. The two starfighters followed Slave I until finally it was blown into pieces.

"At least they didn't see us eject right?" From over a hill the two starfighters came back and shots started firing towards them. "Looks like it's time for you to finish the bastards off. My weapons blew up with the rest of my past."

The hooded man threw his hood back and grabbed a small long device from within it. With a slip of his finger a blue emitting light appeared from it. As the fighters grew closer the masked man threw his lightsaber forward and it cut one of the fighter's wings in half. The fighter began spinning rapidly until it collided with its ally and exploded. A moment later his lightsaber flew back into his hand.

"Not bad for a Jedi…" laughed Boba. "I never thought saving your ass so long ago would come back to my advantage." The Jedi removed his mask to reveal a man with a scar across the corner of his right eye.

"Never did I think I would be working with a rookie bounty hunter such as you. Now I think we should worry about our future and not our past. I have left far too much behind, and it is better for the galaxy that way." Anakin walked over to pick up his robe. "Lets start walking, I know far too much of this world to stop and wonder what will happen after the suns set."

Boba and Anakin began their long journey across the desert and the every second the suns began falling, a faint howl grew louder and louder.

"So Jedi, anything at night we should be worried about?" Anakin laughed.

"You are the one who needs to worry, I actually have a weapon. And I have taken on a village of Tusken Raiders before."

"Funny…" A loud noise came from behind, not a sound of a living creature but of a vehicle. "I think someone is coming…" The two turned around to find a landspeeder rushing toward them.

The Speeder came to a halt in front of the two. Inside sat three hooded figures, as one stood up the others did as well. The one in front removed his hood to reveal a Trandoshan.

"The legendary Boba Fett…it is a true honor for me and my servants. However under the business of my organization, I am forced to discuss…rather bad news for you and your colleague. See I am a part of the Intergalactic Mercenary Legion. And as I am aware myself and your employer want your head for a large amount."

"Well I am sorry to inform you, but I have no intent on being anyone's trophy and neither does my friend. So I suggest you and your scum to get the hell out of our sight or I will have something to cook for dinner." The Trandoshan was easily angered by this remark.

"In that case I will personally take you to Jabba and watch your burns crush in his pet's hands…" The Trandoshan nodded and two hooded Trandoshans from behind put Boba and Anakin in a stasis. "Put this scum on the speeder…I will take pleasure in watching these bounty hunters suffer."

On the planet of Vjun…

A group of Clone Troopers hide under a large cliff looking up at a castle on a larger cliff. One clone was specifically different just by his armor. He had a large black logo on his chest that did not relate to the Republic in anyway. He then pressed his wrist and began to speak into it.

"Operation BlackFall is under way. Our mission is to find a hidden artifact inside the castle. This is one of the hidden locations that Darth Sidious hid during the Clone Wars and was a hot spot for the Sith Lords to meet. As I am aware the building has a large battle droid patrol still existing. If anything is found contact myself or Lord Balath. He is currently at the location of the tomb. It's time to move out soldiers…" The clone commander looked back up to the castle and saw a cable shoot far up to the cliff and clone soldiers began climbing up to the structure."

*Chapter III will be released late this weekend. Hope you enjoy, Happy Halloween!*


End file.
